


play this song and bounce

by jikwaniser



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, Texting, Underage Drinking, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: soonyoung does NOT have feelings for chan, despite what his friends say.or soonyoung makes a group chat with all his friends and only regrets it slightly.





	1. baby got back

_dancingking has created a new chat  3:00 pm_

_dancingking has added donkeykong, babykwan, and haody to the chat_

 

haody: soonyoung

haody: what is this

dancingking: I made a group chat!!

dancingking: So we can talk about school and stuff XD

haody: dont ever use that face again

donkeykong: a group chat?? oh how exciting ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

babykwan: what’s going on? why is my phone blowing up?

haody: back read you dumbass

babykwan: hey!

donkeykong: hao.

haody: sorry for calling you a dumbass kwan..

donkeykong: (´∀`)ｂ

dancingking: I figured we don’t get to talk a lot because of school and conflicting schedules

dancingking: So I wanted to make a groupchat to stay in touch with my closest friends!

babykwan: wait

babykwan: why didn’t you add Chan then?

dancingking: What?

haody: ya arent you and channie like best friends

donkeykong: i thought you two were dating

dancingking: We aren’t dating!!!!

dancingking: And he isn’t added because he’s in dance right now.

babykwan: but you want to date him.

dancingking: Mind out boo

dancingking: If I add him will you guys shut up

donkeykong: yes!

babykwan: i guess

haody: lol no

dancingking: Fine

 

dancingking _has added chanathan to the chat  3:30 pm_

 

chanathan: soonyoung? whats going on?

babykwan: hi channie!!!

chanathan: is that seungkwan?

babykwan: yeah!

haody: soonyoung made a chat with me kwan and minnie

chanathan: oh

chanathan: hi guys!

chanathan: i’m about to get back to dance so i can’t talk long!

dancingking: That’s okay Channie!!

haody: whipped

dancingking: Seokmin control him

donkeykong: i didnt see anything

dancingking: Ouch

dancingking: I’ve been betrayed

babykwan: how’s college so far chan?

chanathan: it’s been good!! my professors are really nice and i’m actually enjoying my dance class

dancingking: I’m proud of you Channie

chanathan: thanks (*°∀°)=3

haody: chan and seokmin are both so pure

haody: so so pure

chanathan: oh! do you guys mind if i add someone?

chanathan: he’s in my math and i want him to meet you guys!（*＾ワ＾*）

dancingking: Add him!

 

_chanathan has added stoner to the chat  4:45 pm_

 

haody: stoner?

haody: do you actually smoke weed?

stoner: yeah man

stoner: blaze it 

haody: i like him can we keep him?

stoner: who are y’all

chanathan: vernon! these are my friends i was talking about!

dancingking: I guess we should introduce ourselves.

dancingking: I’m Soonyoung! I’m a junior and I’m majoring in dance.

chanathan: you already know me i’m chan ヽ(๑╹◡╹๑)ﾉ

babykwan: i’m seungkwan, i’m a freshman majoring in vocal performance! i like singing and doing girl group covers!

haody: he’s also thicc if u know what i mean

stoner: ?

dancingking: He’s saying he has ass

stoner: !

haody: i’ll go uhh i’m minghao, hao for short, i’m a sophomore majoring in kinesiology and minoring in athletic studies, i wanna be a physical therapist! i like dancing and i’m chinese.

stoner: oh that’s lit my friend’s an undergrad in nursing

donkeykong: ooh ooh! add him!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 

_stoner has added pupgyu to the chat  5 pm_

 

pupgyu: hello?

stoner: mingyu these guys wanted you to join the chat

stoner: i told them you were a nursing student

pupgyu: oh yeah! i started pre med last week, i want to be a pediatric nurse!

haody: i’m majoring in kinesiology i want to be a physical therapist

donkeykong: wow we have two med students in the chat Σ(･ω･ﾉ)ﾉ

donkeykong: i’m seokmin! i’m a sophomore and i’m dating minghao and i’m majoring in education with a minor in special education! i want to be a special ed teacher!

haody: he’s also the literal sunshine

donkeykong:（˶′◡‵˶）

stoner: i’m vernon i’m a freshman and i’m majoring in marketing and finance also i smoke weed sometimes

stoner: nice to meet you all

pupgyu: vernon i bought you weed socks for christmas

stoner: and?

pupgyu: you own three of the same pair

dancingking: Nice to meet you Vernon.

dancingking: You too Mingyu.

babykwan: do you guys go to pledis also?

pupgyu: yeah!

stoner: yup i just transferred over

donkeykong: oh awesome!! now we can all hang out together!

babykwan: good job soonyoung you actually made a successful group chat for once

dancingking: I’m going to take that as a compliment.

haody: brb junhui keeps texting me

donkeykong: junhui?

chanathan: oh junhui hyung! he does dance with me hao and soonie! he’s cool and he’s also chinese! (❁´◡`❁)

donkeykong: oh, i see.

babykwan: seokmin?

donkeykong: i should go, i have homework.

 

donkeykong _has left the chat_

 

pupgyu: is he okay?

dancingking: Let me check on him.

  


_soonyoung has started a private chat with_ seokmin _9:45 pm_

 

soonyoung: Minnie? You good?

seokmin: hyung! yeah, i’m okay.

soonyoung: Don’t lie to me, I saw the way you reacted when Chan talked about Junhui.

seokmin: do you think minghao loves me still?

soonyoung: Seokmin? What are you talking about?

seokmin: i just

seokmin: i feel like he spends all his time at dance or classes and he’s always texting junhui lately

soonyoung: Have you talked to him? Told him how you feel?

seokmin: i don’t want to make him upset

soonyoung: Minnie, Minghao treats you like his world.

soonyoung: You could never make him upset.

seokmin: sometimes i just feel like i'm not good enough

soonyoung: Woah hold on.

soonyoung: Who was there for Hao when he twisted his ankle at dance? Who was the one to carry him home in the pouring rain and ended up getting sick, but still took care of him?

seokmin: soon..

soonyoung: You should hear the way he talks about you at dance, he loves you.

soonyoung: He's lucky to have you. 

seokmin: thank you soonyoung

soonyoung: Of course! It’s what friends are for!!

 

_seokmin has changed soonyoung’s name to soonie_

_seokmin has changed their name to minnie_

 

minnie: i should go talk to hao

minnie: thanks again soonie

soonie: Of course, tell me how it goes.

soonie: Want me to add you back into the chat?

minnie: please ♡

 

_dancingking has added donkeykong to the chat  11:00 pm_

 

stoner: i know i just got here

stoner: but can i name the chat

babykwan: go ahead, soonyoung won’t mind

babykwan: all his group chat names are dumb anyway

dancingking: I’m right here you know.

 

_stoner has named the group chat baby got back_

 

babykwan: ?

dancingking: ?

haody: i just got back but ?

chanathan: ?

donkeykong: ?

pupgyu: am i missing something?

babykwan: i’m just as confused as you are

stoner: have you guys never heard my mixtape?

stoner: hold on i’ll link my soundcloud

haody: i take it back can we get rid of him

  


_minnie ♡ has started a private chat with xuhao ♡  11:15 pm_

 

minnie ♡: hao? can we talk?

xuhao ♡: of course

xuhao ♡: is everything okay?

minnie ♡: do you love me?

xuhao ♡: why would you even ask that? of course i do baby

xuhao ♡: what happened?

minnie ♡: you just

minnie ♡: youve been talking to junhui so much and i got scared

minnie ♡: scared you were leaving me for him

xuhao ♡: baby why would you even think something like that?

minnie ♡: he’s beautiful. he’s chinese. he dances.

xuhao ♡: i don’t care about any of that, he’s not you.

xuhao ♡: and for what it’s worth i think you’re more beautiful

minnie ♡: stop

xuhao ♡: are you done freaking out now baby?

minnie ♡: yes i’m sorry

xuhao ♡: don’t apologize! i should’ve clarified we were strictly friends

xuhao ♡: plus he has a boyfriend

minnie ♡: really? who?

xuhao ♡: do you know wonwoo?

minnie ♡: i have composition with him! i didn’t know him and junhui were a thing

xuhao ♡: yeah they’ve been together for two years

minnie ♡: i feel really silly now (｡ﾉω＼｡)

xuhao ♡: were you jealous?

minnie ♡: .. no

xuhao ♡: you’re so cute

minnie ♡: stop!

xuhao ♡: you done with classes?

minnie ♡: yeah?

xuhao ♡: come over and cuddle with me

minnie ♡: ε=(っ≧ω≦)っ

  


_baby got back  2:15 am_

 

pupgyu: are you ever going to explain the chat name?

pupgyu: hello??


	2. it's your favorite song, get down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> babykwan: *blows kiss to sun*  
> babykwan: for seokmin

baby got back   9:30 am

 

**haody:** i hate my professor

**babykwan:** good morning to you too

**pupgyu:** what happened?

**haody:** i have korean history at 8 am right? 

**haody:** tell me why i get locked out because i get to class at 8:01

**haody:** not my fault the history building is on the other end of the world!!!

**dancingking:** That’s so annoying I’m sorry Hao.

**donkeykong:** hao!! that’s not right!! did you say something?

**haody:** no ugh

**haody:** if i went to the dean he would have told me to “hurry up” or some shit

**stoner:** it’s okay man

**stoner:** i’ve missed my history class like 

**stoner:** 5 times this semester

**babykwan:** .. why

**stoner:** i was busy

**pupgyu:** if “getting high” is busy i will go to your dorm and beat your ass

**stoner:** got to go!

**chanathan:** when you come can you bring breakfast? 

**chanathan:** vernon still hasn’t bought groceries

**haody:** wait chan

**haody:** you live with vernon?

**chanathan:** yeah! we have an apartment off campus! (≡^∇^≡)

**babykwan:** i wish!!

**babykwan:** i live in a stupid dorm and my roommate barely talks to me

**donkeykong:** who are you rooming with?

**babykwan:** some junior jihoon

**dancingking:** Wait

**dancingking:** Lee Jihoon?

**babykwan:** yeah him the one that produces

**donkeykong:** oh jihoon!! i record with him (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**chanathan:** add him! i want to meet a producer!

**babykwan:** no 

**babykwan:** he doesn’t even talk to me

**haody:** i dont blame him

**babykwan:** ignoring that!

**dancingking:** Please!!!!

**babykwan:** fine

 

_ babykwan has added vobo to the group chat _

 

**vobo:** what is this

**babykwan:** jihoon, these are my friends

**babykwan:** they wanted to meet you

**vobo:** uh hi?

**vobo:** look i don’t really do group chats so i apologize in advance

**chanathan:** it’s fine!! soonyoung just wanted you to join really

**vobo:** wait soonyoung? kwon soonyoung?

**dancingking:** Hey Jihoon

**vobo:** where is my government homework dick

**dancingking:** I haven’t finished copying it down!!

**vobo:** you better hurry

**vobo:** i have it at 10 tomorrow 

**haody:** lol i like this guy

**stoner:** wait jihoon 

**stoner:** youre a producer?

**vobo:** yeah i guess you could say that

**vobo:** im majoring in music production

**stoner:** can i link you my soundcloud?

**vobo:** oh god not another muser

  
  


**bookwans**

****

**Liked by vernonchew, leemin97, leechan, and 134 others**

 

**bookwans:** semester just started & i’m already stressed~~

**5 comments**

 

**vernonchew:** who told you to take 4 advanced classes

**bookwans:** @vernonchew me bc i hate myself

**leechan:** u look good tho!!! go bestfriend thats my bestfriend! 

**min97kim:** oh. interesting. 

 

mingyukim has started a chat with minghao_o

 

**mingyukim:** hey hao!

**minghao_o:** oh mingyu hey

**minghao_o:** what’s up?

**mingyukim:** you have the 10 am with professor kim right?

**minghao_o:** advanced biology? 

**minghao_o:** yeah why

**mingyukim:** oh thank god

**mingyukim:** i have it too and i was scared i’d be all alone during the lecture

**minghao_o:** oh cool u having it will make it easier to study

**minghao_o:** do u wanna walk together tomorrow?

**mingyukim:** please! :D

**mingyukim:** also i have a question

**minghao_o:** ?

**mingyukim:** is seungkwan single

**minghao_o:** im pretty sure he isnt seeing anyone

**minghao_o:** why do u ask lol

**mingyukim:** no reason!

**minghao_o:** whatever u say

 

baby got back   12:02 am

 

**donkeykong:** do caterpillars know theyre gonna be butterflies

**donkeykong:** or do they just build their cocoon and are like 

**vobo:** what the fuck

**donkeykong:** exactly!

**chanathan:** it’s too early for this 

**stoner:** what if they’re building a cocoon to hide themselves from the rest of the world because they’re endangered and them turning into a butterfly is their way of disguising themselves 

**vobo:** again i say what the fuck

**pupgyu:** vernon how high are you

**stoner:** yes

**dancingking:** Guess what!!

**babykwan:** you realized youre stupidity?

**haody:** ur actually gonna let me choreograph

**vobo:** youre finally passing math?

**dancingking:** I hate you all 

**chanathan:** what hyung?

**donkeykong:** cute..

**dancingking:** I met this guy in my English class today and he’s really cool! He speaks English and he can play the guitar! 

**stoner:** english? add him 

**babykwan:** guitars are so cool i love guys who can play instruments

**pupgyu:** i can play the recorder!!

**babykwan:** maybe i’ll get a musically inclined boyfriend!

 

_ private chat with mingyukim and minghao_o _

 

**minghao_o:** oh you like seugkwan

**minghao_o:** thats why u asked lol

 

baby got back

 

**dancingking:** His name is Josh 

**dancingking:** Hold on, let me add him.

 

_ dancingking has added estellesamericanboy to the chat _

 

**estellesamericanboy:** Yo yo 

**stoner:** sup

**estellesamericanboy:** Another English speaker? That’s tight~

**vobo:** hey shua

**estellesamericanboy:** Jihoon! What’s up my man?

**babykwan:** jihoon being friendly? that’s a first

**vobo:** im a nice person!

**dancingking:** You laughed when I tripped yesterday

**vobo:** you deserved it

**estellesamericanboy:** Who is everyone? Introduce yourselves.

**stoner:** vernon

**babykwan:** im seungkwan! and i love guitar players!

**pupgyu:** im mingyu and im learning guitar!!!

**haody:** minghao im chinese

**chanathan:** im chan! Σd(≧ω≦*) ｸﾞｯ

**donkeykong:** im dk! or seokmin! nice to meet you (*＾ ▽ ＾*)

**estellesamericangirl:** Nice to meet you all

**haody:** do u rly play guitar

**estellesamericangirl:** Yeah dude! People call me the guitar master.

**vobo:** nobody calls you that shua

**estellesamericangirl:** Do you folks mind if I add my friends?

**estellesamericangirl:** They’re seniors and said they know you Jihoon.

**vobo:** are you friends with choi seungcheol

**estellesamericangirl:** Yeah 

**dancingking:** Add them

**dancingking:** Now

**vobo:** kwon soonyoung i will kill you in your sleep

 

_ estellesamericangirl has added socksnsandals and angel to the chat _

 

**estellesamericangirl:** Welcome friends.

**estellesamericangirl:** These are the kids I was telling you about.

**angel:** cute

**angel:** you are now my children

**socksnsandals:** Jeonghan, you can’t adopt kids you have never met.

**angel:** why must you ruin my fun like this cheol

**dancingking:** Hey welcome to the chat.

**babykwan:** jihoon why didnt you want seungcheol to join the chat!

**babykwan:** he seems nice!

**vobo:** i will literally strangle you

**socksnsandals:** Lee Jihoon!

**vobo:** hi cheol

**angel:** hoonie~~

**vobo:** hi jeonghan

**donkeykong:** aww theyre like jihoons parents

**haody:** lol

**angel:** youre all freshman right? besides jihoon and soonyoung?

**donkeykong:** actually mingyu hao and i are sophomores

**angel:** oh still babies!

**pupgyu:** i’m 20?

**chanathan:** i turn 19 in two weeks!

**angel:** oh my god

**angel:** my child (●♡∀♡)

**socksnsandals:** Jeonghan no.

**babykwan:** are you two dating?

**angel:** oh god no

**angel:** i would rather jump off a building

**socksnsandals:** ?? I’m right here.

**estellesamericanboy:** Actually, Hannie and I are together.

**stoner:** dude youre gay?

**stoner:** thats fucking rad

**angel:** besides our little cheol has a crush on a certain producer~

 

_ angel has left the chat _

 

**socksnsandals:** Whoops, finger slipped! 

**haody:** did u block him?

**pupgyu:** probably

**haody:** thank god

**estellesamericanboy:** Please add him back before he comes into my room crying.

**socksnsandals:** Fine.

 

_ socksnsandals has added angel to the chat _

 

**angel:** sleep with one eye open tonight choi seungcheol.

**donkeykong:** why is everyone in this chat so threatening??

**donkeykong:** why cant we all get along  (╥﹏╥)

**haody:** you guys made him sad!!!!

**haody:** apologize now!

**socksnsandals:** Sorry kid.

**estellesamericanboy:** Sorry Seokmin!

**angel:** i am not apologizing! i did nothing wrong!

**haody:** I will not hesitate to find out where you live.

**angel:** .. sorry seokmin

**donkeykong:** ah its okay!!! thank you ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡

**dancingking:** Seokmin, the actual sunshine.

**babykwan:** *blows kiss to sun*

**babykwan:** for seokmin

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say just enjoy chapter 2  
> also yes i changed the formatting for ch 2 and wont go back and fix ch 1 you dont control me
> 
> follow me on twt @babykwans  
> tumblr: bunnyiser.tumblr.com  
> and insta if u wanna?? bsklovebot


	3. boogyu central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vobo: can we please not talk about straight porn in the group chat  
> finechina: what about gay porn?

_baby got back    4:15 p.m._

 

 **dancingking:** Jihoon

 **dancingking:** I need the notes for tomorrow’s test

 **vobo:** soonyoung.. we had the test today

 **dancingking:** No it’s tomorrow, the 28th.

 **haody:** today’s the 28th ..

 **babykwan:** oh my god

 **stoner:** dude. you really messed up.

 **dancingking:** FUCK!!!!!!!

 **pupgyu:** it’s okay soonyoung!!! i have a math test tomorrow i am not ready for

 **babykwan:** what math are you in mingyu?

 **pupygyu:** advanced calculus with mr. huang!

 **babykwan:** the 1pm?

 **pupgyu:** yeah!

 **babykwan:** that’s what i have!

 **pupgyu:** oh cool!!!!! do you wanna get together and study?

 **babykwan:** sure meet me at the coffee shop in the library?

 **pupgyu:** okay!

 **chanathan:** i just got out of my science

 **chanathan:** why did i take physics

 **socksnsandals:** I love physics!

 **socksnsandals:** Do you need a tutor, Chan?

 **chanathan:** i dont wanna be a bother!

 **angel:** cheols really good at physics trust me

 **angel:** he helped me last semester

 **chanathan:** okay i guess

 **chanathan:** can you meet me tomorrow before my class? 11:30?

 **socksnsandals:** Sure thing pal.

 **haody:** pal? what are you a father?

 **donkeykong:** be nice hao!

 **estellesamericanboy:** Yo! Dad’s are cool.

 **estellesamericanboy:** Don’t be a fool.

 **stoner:** please stop

 **estellesamericanboy:** Let’s get it!

 

_hoady has changed estellesamericanboy’s name to letsgetit_

 

 **letsgetit:** I’m not complaining.

 **vobo:** i love how shua’s first message in the chat is him freestyling

 **letsgetit:** Yo Ji, let’s collab man.

 **vobo:** vocals?

 **letsgetit:** You know it.

 **vobo:** meet me in the studio

 **haody:** do you guys mind if i add jun to the chat?

 **haody:** he literally wont shut up about me adding him

 **chanathan:** add him!!!ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

 **dancingking:** Go ahead, Junhui is cool.

 

_haody has added finechina to the chat_

 

 **finechina:** hello?

 **finechina:** *gasp* is this THE group chat??

 **haody:** jun these are the friends i was talking about

 **donkeykong:** hi jun!

 **finechina:** donkeykong?

 **finechina:** what the fuck kind of simulation am i living in

 **babykwan:** thats seokmin

 **babykwan:** for some reason he went by dk three years ago

 **donkeykong:** because no one in my stupid science class could pronounce seokmin!

 **stoner:** lol i used to go by hansol

 **stoner:** but then i started hating it so changed my name to vernon

 **letsgetit:** I got called Jisoo a lot, I hated it.

 **vobo:** i’m glad i never had a nickname stage

 **angel:** sweet precious hoonie

 **angel:** may i remind you of your sophomore year high school?

 **vobo:** you fucker

 **chanathan:** what was his nickname hyung??

 **angel:** glad you asked my child

 **vobo:** so help me yoon jeonghan

 **socksnsandals:** Didn’t you go by Woozi?

 **stoner:** what the fuck is a woozi

 **babykwan:** woozi?? thats so cute!

 **vobo:** seungkwan shut the fuck up i will lock you out

 **babykwan:** i have a key bitch!

 **pupgyu:** hello!

 **dancingking:** Lol remember Dino

 **pupgyu:** HELLO?

 **chanathan:** soonyoung please

 **finechina:** i just got here but i am intrigued

 **donkeykong:** chan was a huge dinosaur nerd in 8th grade

 **donkeykong:** and wanted to go by dino

 **pupgyu:** that’s ??? so cute

 **chanathan:** i will end my life

 **socksnsandals:** My street name is S.Coups!

 **haody:**.

 **babykwan:** what

 **vobo:** holy fuck

 **angel:** cheol sweetie

 **angel:** why in the world do you have a street name

 **letsgetit:** Mine is Lil Shua!

 **stoner:** really??

 **letsgetit:** No, who the hell has a street name.

 **socksnsandals:** Is that not normal?

 **haody:** oh my god

 

_finechina has added wonton to the chat_

 

 **dancingking:** Uh? Hello?

 **finechina:** this is my boyfriend wonwoo

 **finechina:** he doesnt have friends

 **wonton:** shut the fuck up i have friends

 **pupgyu:** hi wonwoo!

 **wonton:** sup

 **stoner:** mingyu doesnt count hes dumb

 **pupgyu:** hey vernon

 **stoner:** yeah?

 **pupgyu:** you asked me how babies were made

 **pupgyu:** literally yesterday

 **babykwan:** WHAT

 **chanathan:** dude . oh my god

 **chanathan:** that’s just sad

 **haody:** oh sweet jesus

 **angel:** this is the funniest fucking thing

 **letsgetit:** I don’t know how to respond.

 

_stoner has left the chat_

_chanathan has added stoner back to the chat_

 

 **chanathan:** nice try

 **stoner:** just let me live

 **wonton:** did you ever find out?

 **stoner:** yes, mingyu made me watch a video

 **angel:** so you watched straight porn?

 **socksnsandals:** Jeonghan.

 **angel:** i mean

 **vobo:** can we please not talk about straight porn in the group chat

 **finechina:** what about gay porn?  

 **wonton:** no

 **finechina:** you’re no fun wonu

 **dancingking:** I leave to go make a hot pocket

 **dancingking:** And return to porn discourse?

 **chanathan:** gay porn is more natural honestly

 **babykwan:** lee chan! have you watched porn young man!?   
  
**chanathan:** I’M NINETEEN

 **angel:** you’re grounded

 **chanathan:** this house is a fucking nightmare

 

 

_baby got back    12:05 am_

 

 **dancingking:** Guys

 **dancingking:** I just watched the coolest movie

 **pupgyu:** what movie

 **pupgyu:** also why are you awake its like midnight

 **dancingking:** I could ask you the same thing

 **dancingking:** And it was Cars

 **pupgyu:** im studying for my test tomorrow

 **babykwan:** still?

 **babykwan:** gyu we left the library hours ago

 **pupgyu:** i need to get an a

 **babykwan:** you need to sleep

 **pupgyu:** ill sleep soon

 **babykwan:** im coming over

 **pupgyu:** seungkwan

 **babykwan:** mingyu

 **pupgyu:** fine

 **pupgyu:** ill private you my address

 

_private chat with haonow and july_

 

 **haonow:** told you seungkwan liked him

 **july:** once again i have been proven wrong

 **july:** $15 mingyu kisses him

 **haonow:** you’re on

 

 

**bookwans**

**Liked by leemin97, minghao_o, & 25 others**

 

 **bookwans:** managed to drag him out of his room to get some coffee

 

 **min97kim:** i look like a troll!

 **leechan:** wow i love boyfriend pics ≖‿≖

 **bookwans:** @leechan isn’t it past your bedtime gremlin

  
  


_private chat with bookwan and mingyukim_

 

 **mingyukim:** hey

 **mingyukim:** thanks again for the coffee

 **mingyukim:** and for helping me study

 **mingyukim:** you’re a good friend

 **bookwan:** it’s no problem i like spending time with you

 **mingyukim:** you do?

 **bookwan:** yeah

 **bookwan:** you’re fun i like you

 **mingyukim:** hey um

 **mingyukim:** can i call you?

 **bookwan:** uh i guess

 

_INCOMING CALL FROM:  Kim Mingyu_

 

_“hey look i’m sorry for calling you so late but honestly i have been thinking for a while and just had to tell you finally.”_

 

_“what is it?”_

_“i like you seungkwan”_

 

_“okay? i like you too.”_

 

_“no i mean i like, like you seungkwan. i have feelings for you.”_

 

_“ever since i saw your insta post and then today at the library, you kept giggling and i felt butterflies.”_

 

_“we only like just met but i really think you’re so special.”_

 

_“...”_

  


_“seungkwan? you there?”_

 

_“mingyu.”_

  


_“seungkwan?”_

 

_“come to my dorm, please.”_

 

_“why?”_

 

_“i want to kiss you.”_

 

_“i’m sprinting over!”_

 

_“please be safe, i’ll see you soon.”_

 

_CALL ENDED_

_Duration 4:00:03._

 

\-----

  


_baby got back   3:30 am_

 

 **vobo:** i woke up to get water

 **babykwan:** please no

 **vobo:** and i saw

 **pupgyu:** please

 **vobo:** seungkwan and mingyu

 **vobo:** making out

 **vobo:** on our sofa

 **finechina:** oh interesting

 **haody:** i fucking called it!

 **finechina:** mr xu, i will give you your payment tomorrow

 **pupgyu:** did you bet on us??

 **haody:** perhaps

 **donkeykong:** hey friends while i love you all dearly i have an 8am tomorrow and would like to get some sleep

 **donkeykong:** so could we please all go to bed and celebrate mingyu and seungkwan getting together in the morning?

 **babykwan:** we’re not together!

 **finechina:** do you want to be?

 **haody:** guys

 **haody:** shut the fuck up so minnie can sleep

 **donkeykong:** would be mad youre swearing but im too sleepy

 **donkeykong:** thank you baby

 **haody:** of course sleep well baby

 **donkeykong:** (╯3╰)

 **vobo:** i hate couples

 

_new message with hannie1004 and leejihoon_

 

 **hannie1004:** you’re only saying that because cheol hasn’t asked you out

 **leejihoon:** i’m going to get you

  


_baby got back 7:30 am_

 

 **stoner:** cant believe my man mingyu got dicked down last night

 **stoner:** life comes at you fast

 **chanathan:** vernon go back to bed

 **vobo:** he better not have thats my fucking sofa

 **babykwan:** jesus christ we were just kissing!

 **socksnsandals:** Good! Sex is a sin.

 **angel:** cheol~~ your texts from the other day would say you think otherwise.

 **haody:** i love you jeonghan hyung

 **letsgetit:** Me too kid, me too.

  


_donkeykong has changed the chat name to boogyu central_

 

 **dancingking:** What the fuck is a boogyu

 **wonton:** its seungkwan and mingyus ship name

 **wonton:** gyu = mingyu

 **wonton:** boo = seungkwan i’m assuming that’s his family name?

 **chanathan:** hyung! you know about ships?

 **wonton:** who doesnt

 **haody:** lol soonyoung obviously

 **vobo:** soonyoung cant even work instagram

 **dancingking:** Hey, I didn’t realize today was National Bully Soonyoung Day!!

 **vobo:** that’s everyday

 **dancingking:** THIS IS CYBERBULLYING!

 **babykwan:** i just saw the chat name

 **babykwan:** lee seokmin i will fight you

 **haody:** boo seungkwan hurt seokmin i will snap your neck

 **babykwan:** lee seokmin i will use some choice words with you

 **haody:** thats better

 

_private chat with cheol95 and leejihoon_   
  


**cheol95:** Jihoon! Hey! Crazy running into you here!  
  
**leejihoon:** you texted me cheol

 **cheol95:** Oh yeah! Haha!

 **leejihoon:** did you need something?

 **cheol95:** Right, did you maybe want to possibly

 **cheol95:** Get dinner with me? Tonight?

 **cheol95:** As a date?

 **leejihoon:** as a date???

 **cheol95:** Only if you want it to be one.

 **leejihoon:** oh uh

 **cheol95:** It doesn’t have to be!

 **cheol95:** We can just go as friends!

 **leejihoon:** nononono! it’s fine i just didn’t expect that

 **leejihoon:** i would love that

 **cheol95:** Awesome! I’ll pick you up at 6?

 **leejihoon:** it’s a date.

 **cheol95:** It’s a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is here and FINALLY everyone is added in ^__^ sorry it took me three chapters to add wonhui i couldn't think of a good time to add them but knew i needed them asap 
> 
> also jicheol and boogyu are RISING!!!! it's about time they get their lives together smh
> 
> also:  
> wonwoo is a junior majoring in literature with an education minor  
> junhui is a junior majoring in fine arts with a dance minor
> 
> hope you enjoy ch 3 uwu 
> 
> follow me on twt: @babykwans  
> my tumblr: bunnyiser.tumblr.com  
> and my insta if you wanna: bunnyiser

**Author's Note:**

> i really have nothing to say, just enjoy this trainwreck of (completely unoriginal and already been done by everyone) a svt chatfic.  
> also since i didn't say it in the fic, chan is a freshman majoring in mass communications and he minors in dance.
> 
> follow me on twt @babykwans  
> tumblr: bunnyiser.tumblr.com


End file.
